Stucked with you
by HinataDelDesiertoUchija
Summary: SasuHina Hinata is a teenager girl half of the time and the other half is a rock star, Hinata has to pretend be a male rock star because of her voice and the wish of her father for her to be famous. Now she is traped in the same room whith the sasuke.
1. How did i became a rockstar

Title: Stuck with you

Summary: (SasuHina) Hinata is a teenager girl half of the time and the other half is a rock star, Hinata has to pretend be a male rock star because of her voice and the wish of her father for her to be famous. What happens when she has a concert in a high school with a lot of fan girls, boys that are to weird and you have to study there for an entire month.

Warning: this is going to be a SasuHina fic.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter one: How did I become a rock star

Hinata was sitting in the back of her limousine in her way to another concert thinking of how she became a rock star and pretend to be a male rock star.

Flashback

_An ten year old__ Hinata was sitting across a clearing with a guitar on her hands she was about to star singing when a man said "what a young lady like you is doing here all alone" she didn't turn around to check ho it was because she knew ho it was already "just practicing whit my guitar Mr.Kakashi" a surprised look spread across his face (Kakashi is still wearing his mask) Kakashi was a very well know representant who had represented a lot of the most famous singers in the world , but never in his life has he met a person ho knows ho he is without turning around._

"_How did you know that it was me without turning around" Kakashi said "I heard your voice in TV and when you spoke it wa__s easy for me to know it was you" "hmmmmm" was his only reply._

_After several minutes of silence Hinata began to play her guitar __and began to sing to much to Kakashi's surprise it wasn't a girls voice what he heard it was boys. Kakashi start looking everyway but found nothing. When Hinata finally stop singing Kakashi asked " it was you ho sing like a boy" Hinata only nodded "could you sing this song for me" Kakashi took a paper a give it too Hinata , Hinata was staring at the paper for one minute before sarting playing the song and singing it._


	2. How did i became a rockstarpart 2

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Boulevard of broken dreams

Green day

"_wow , when did you learn to sing like that ?, most likely how did you learn to sing like a boy ?"said Kakashi quite surprised._

"_I didn't learn__, its my natural voice, but I'm not a boy" was her answer_

End flashback

After that Kakashi went to visit my father

Flashback

_Hinata lead Kakashi trough the Hyuuga compound for a meeting that he had requested ._

"_Kakashi-san my I know why have you requested a meeting with my father" said Hinata loud enough to Kakashi to hear. "you will know soon enough", "hm"._

In front of her father office

"_father Kakashi-san is here" "come in__ "came his voice from the other side .Hinata slid the door open letting Kakashi enter first then Hinata enters and steps on the right side of her father ."Kakashi-san my I ask the reason of your visit " Hiashi said with a stern voice ."well Hiashi-san this is about Hinata "said Kakashi "yeah, is there something wrong with her" "no sir , its just that I want to represent Hinata as a singer, with your permission of course" Hiashi was left speechless for the very first time. After several minutes of explanation, terms, conditions and how he heard Hinata sing Hiashi agreed but there was only one little problem Hinata voice was like a boys , how people will take that ._

"_well we could dress up Hinata like a guy and put her a fake guy name . what do you think Hinata ?" said Kakashi_

_Hinata look at the window and then at her father , a proud simile was plasted how could she said no when this was her chance to make her father proud ?_

_Hinata signed in defeat an said "ok, I will do it"_

_And the next 5 hours they were discussing her fake name , clothes , hair style and how would they do to make her chest look like a guy chest ._

End flashback

"and that's is how I get into this hole mess " Hinata said to herself.

"Hinata-chan are you talking to yourself again"Kakashi said to Hinata "yes , Kakashi-san "answered Hinata with a light sigh "well don't let that distract you because we are already here" " WHAT , why don't you ever say that 5 minutes before we arrive " " aaaaaaa oops "

3 hour later the concert was already over

"a Hinata-chan I forgot to tell you , you have a concert in Konoha high school " Kakashi said scratching the back of his head "anything else you forgot to tell me Kakashi " , "uummmmmm …..uuhhh ….. its next week" Kakashi said at the same time he was baking away because he knew what would happen next , she would unconsciously activate her byakugan and start chasing him around the very large limousine and wont stop until she gets him and pounch him very hard on the head several times ."WHAT!!!!!!!!" and that's exactly what happened .

To be continue

Hey just to explain Hinata is not that shy in this story and only Hinata , Sasuke ,Naruto , Shikamaru , Kiba , Neji , Shino and Kakashi are ninjas . all the other like Sakura , Ino and the others are not ninjas .

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The begining of trouble

Stuck with You

Chapter 3

**Konoha High School**

All the boys Kiba , Shino , Sasuke , Naruto , Rock Lee , Neji , Chouji , Shikamaru ,Kankurou and even Gaara was there , and girls Sakura , Ino , Tenten , Temari **(if I miss one girl or boy just imagine he or she is there , and don't count Hinata remember she is a fake male star)** were together for a little reunion they had every Friday .

"HEY!!!!!! "Sakura said in her usual loud voice .

"Geez sakura one of this days you are going to make all of us deaf "scolded Temari to her new friend. Sakura had just moved to the school .

"sorry I'm just so exited about this " replied sakura laud again.

"so… tell us what are you so exited about" said Tenten , Sakura turned to the girls "we are going to be the ones to prepare the summer party!!!!!!!!!!!!! " there was an uncomfortable silence "What sakura are you insane " Temari shouted

"what's wrong girls " "Sakura …" Naruto said but was cut of by Kankurou "all the times that party has been done it was a complete disaster , with a stupid group no one wants to hear and eating crude meat" making Sakura thinks in what to do "I got , im a genius totally genuis" said more like shouted Sakura "lets call 'lynx' and apart him to sing at our party" everyone looked at Sakura like she was insane but they all know her father has loads of money so they soon agreed **( Im including the boys in the agreement because they have to carry all the heavy stuff , remember Hinata is the only ninja girl in this story and "lynx" is Hinata's artistic name and the name of her band).**

With everything set Sakura called his dad to apart lynx

**Sakura:**Hi dad I need you to apart lynx for the summer party.

**Dad:**But my dear cherry blossomlynx is very expensive I cannot apart him.

**Sakura:** WAAAA my daddy doesn't love me anymore WAAAAAAAAA

**Dad:**Now Sakura if I apart lynx you will stop crying?

**Sakura:**** snif – snif ** yes

**Dad: **ok wait a second

**Beeeeeep ****( typical phone sound)**

**Dad: **ok sakura its all set lynx is aparted he will come in the summer party.

**Sakura:** thanks dad bye** – kiss sound-**

**Dad: **that girl never learns.

**MEANWHILE OUR FAVORITE HYUUGA IS TRYING TO KILL KAKASHI**

Hinata was storming in her room "WHY DON'T YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING?" Hinata yelled at Kakashi "what's the problem you have performed in other high schools and there was no problem" Kakashi simply said "BECAUSE—" she cut herself thinking about it "guess you are right after all is no big deal" she said putting her hands on the back of her head a very boyish action

"Hinata you really are a tomboy and a very strong one that is" he said rubbing the 23 bruises over his head that Hinata caused .

At that moment Kakashi's cell phone sounded

**Kakashi: **Hello , who is it ?

**Hiashi:**ah Mr.Kakashi I'm glad to see my daughter has been more popular in these days. And I'm aware that Hinata is going to sing in Konoha High School next week , Am I correct?

**Kakashi:**Yes indeed she is . But How do you know Hiashi-sama?

**Hiashi:**Well while I was picking up Hanabi from Konoha Junior High, her friends practically screamed it at my face.

**Kakashi:**wow , Hinata is quite popular with teens this days.

**Hiashi:**yes , now this is the reason why a called …

**Kakashi:**yes Hiashi-sama?

**Hiashi:**I understand that Hinata has been tutored in her free time but I want her to study in Konoha High School for a month.

**Kakashi: **B-But Hiashi-sama Hinata has no time for that!

**Hiashi:**Then make a time because I'm not going to change my decision.

**Kakashi: **Hai I will make Hinata go to the school one month but… only one month.

**Hiashi:** Well then it's settle Hinata is going to Konoha High School one month, and then she will be free from school.

**Kakashi: **Hai, good-bye Hiashi-sama.

They both hung the phone at the same time

"Hinata I have bad news" Kashi said with a serious face "what do you mean" Hinata said when she saw the look in Kakashi's face "you are going to study in Konoha High for a month by the wish of your father to learn more than what a tutor can teach" "WHAT, is my father insane , how am I going to survive a whole month in a school full of fan girls " Kakashi's face changed from serious to relaxed "you're a high skilled ninja , you have trained and dominated every martial art that exist in the whole planet, you have your supernatural speed and a very flexible body , don't you think you can survive a month on a high school when you survived all your life in a hard training to become the most skilled ninja ever that you are now ?" Kakashi said making Hinata relax "guess you are right this will be easy" Hinata said in a sleepy voice then after five seconds Hinata was snoring Kakashi chuckled "Hinata sleeps like a rock she wont wake up even if I make her fall of the bed" said Kakashi as he himself started to fall asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Hey it's a very cheap chapter because I have to make it an hour since im punished for skipping school again so this is it so next time I update I'll try to make it better and longer ( I hope) **

**XD TILL NEXT CHAPTER XD**


	4. ARRIVING AND VENGANCE AGAINST KAKASHI

CHAPTER 4:

**CHAPTER 4:**

**ARRIVING AT THE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY ****T.T**

"**Inner self"**

"Normal talking"

_Flash back or thinking_

_**Communicators**_

The 'gang' was in the school front yard when a limousine came from the still open door of the school. Just then Sakura came running and screaming to them "guys, guys it's him, its Lynx"

Every female that was in the yard squealed and raced to the limousine making a huge ball around it making impossible for it to go trough. The people inside the limousine sighed this was going to be a long month.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**** HINATA P.O.V**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed but had to be interrupted by a yelling and poking Kakashi "Hinata (poke poke) Hinata (harder poke) HINATA (hit on the head)" _ok that was it I can tolerate the poking and yelling but hitting me in the head is going to far_ just then Kakashi felt a very dark aura emanating from the bed Hinata was in this made him a little nervous he knew hitting her was not a good idea but he had no choice she wouldn't wake up if he didn't

"Ok then don't wake up but you're going to lose the opportunity of seeing your little sister in the morning" with this said the dark aura and the killing plans he knew Hinata was forming in her head disappeared with the normal aura she always wear

"So chop chop Hinata put on your clothes" Kakashi said

"Oh come on I hate the straps to keep my chest down" I protested _I really hate those things _

"Oh, that reminds me the scientist of your father sent this for you. It's a second skin so your chest looks like a mans chest without the straps and now you can take of your shirt in public and keep your identity secret" said Kakashi in one breath witch practically make him fall actually he fainted. "Really where is it… Uh… Kakashi are you ok"

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Now it's my turn to hit him in the head as a pay back. Just as I was heading in his still unconscious form there was a knock in the door I fell anime style making Kakashi wake up to answer the door _ok that didn't go as planned but I'm going to take my revenge on you Kakashi I swear it_ those were the evil thought that invaded hinata's mind meanwhile Kakashi picked a package addressed too Hinata.

Kakashi came back after like 15 more minutes it seemed that he was flirting with a young girl that was just passing by, and it was obvious because of the red hand print In his face even visible through his mask it was so funny that I couldn't resist the urge to laugh and ended up rolling around in the floor almost crying.

"Here are your package and the second skin" he said handing them to me and going to the kitchen to get some ice for his face.

**IN THE SCHOOL YARD**

We were entering thee school yard when I heard someone shout "it's him it's lynx" then a wave of fan girls came crashing to the limousine we groaned "what to do now Kakashi-sensei" I asked well more like urged him to give me an answer "well you can risk to die on the sea of fan girls or jump ninja style from the window in the roof" I tough about it for a second but I came with a brighter idea and a revenge for Kakashi "I think I have a better idea"

"really" but then he saw the evil glint in her eye and immediately knew what she was thinking "o no I'm not gonna do it, the last time you convinced me I had bruised arms for almost a month, I'm not going to henge like you and go out there" Hinata's face had a confused look "actually I was going to ask you to go out there and try to calm them down, demo your idea is so much better" she said smirking she did a couple of hand signs and there it was a exact replica of 'himself' "now go out there and keep me safe"

"I think it's little selfish don't you think"

"let me think … um , no" I pushed him out of the doors and everything went silent, I was about to come out but there were squeals and a sound of Kakashi running out of the wild fan girls, I chuckled and finally came out of the limousine

I put on a black hat and sunglasses to hide myself "you better keep them busy I'm going to look for Hanabi for a while" a said _**I'll try **_I heard the reply of Kakashi from the communicator we had _I really need to erase the tendency of getting lost on big places_

Yes ladies and gentlemen Hinata gets lost in big places because she is always wandering around and losses track of time.

She quickly changed the communicator she had to the private frequency she had created to search for his nii-san and nee-chan (Neji and Hanabi)_** White Hawk (Neji), Firecracker (Hanabi) it's the Black Raven (Hinata) speaking, are you there? Over**_

_**Hinata it's the White Hawk speaking where are you? Over**_

_**I'm in the school yard**_

_**Really? Onee-chan what are you wearing**_

_**I'm dressed as lynx with white cargo pants and a black shirt, a black hat and sun glasses. I'll meet you in the roof over**_

_**Hai **_Neji and Hanabi said. I switched to the frequency of Kakashi and told him to keep the fan girls off the rooftops.

**NEXT CHAPTER:THE FIRST MEETING BETWEEN HANABI, NEJI AND HINATA AND THE REVELATION OF ANOTHER REASON FOR HINATA BEEING A ROCK STAR AND FAKING BEEING MALE **

**THE SECRET OF THE HYUUGAS **


End file.
